My Hetalian Adventure: Don't Trust Mirrors!
by KoreanHetalian
Summary: Hanna was walking around at a local event when she finds a magic mirror that grants wishes. She looks too closely and falls in! There appears to be a girl with similar looks after her. Will she be able to get home? No romance, rated T Cursing and small gore. First Story, Please don't flame! Self-Insert because I'm too lazy to make an OC. SLOW UPDATE
1. Chapter 1: Wild Crazy Bitch Appeared!

I was walking around the streets of a nearby town looking at the several stands set up for a local event. That's when I saw an odd tent that looked empty, the only thing inside was a tall object with a white sheet covering it. At closer inspection there appeared to be a noted taped on the sheet. "This mirror can send you anywhere, but-" Unfortunately the rest seemed to be torn off. Under any normal circumstance a normal person would laugh it off and walk away, problem is I'm not normal. I lifted the white sheet to see a clear reflection of myself. I looked at the border of the mirror to see a plain, wooden frame. When I looked back at the mirror my reflection changed. Instead of me there was a girl with dark braided hair, deep, blue eyes, and a rather revealing outfit.

"So," The reflection said tapping her foot. "Got a place in mind?" I shook my head. "Too bad!" Her hand reached out of the mirror and dragged me in with her. That's when I was surrounded by darkness.

When I woke up I was surrounded by flowers! There was a flower there, and over there, and another by the girl I saw in the reflection, and a cute yellow one by my head.

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" The girl screeched. "You should be cowering and hiding from my terrifyingly beautiful presence alone!"

"And who are you exactly?" I ask tilting my head in confusion.

"I'm Isabella, you dolt! Your opposite, your 2nd player, your yami to your hikari. Ring any bells?" Isabella explained.

"All I got from that sentence was 'I'm a big weeaboo and I have to use random Japanese words no one understands to get my point across!' Seriously, just say 'your dark to your light' we don't need to use Google Translate."

"Well, um, by saying you know those words proves you're a weeaboo too! And it was Rosetta Stone, baka!" Isabella said attempting to defend her weeaboo-ness. It didn't work.

"Sure... Whatever." I roll my eyes. Isabella's cheeks puffed out as her face adorned a lovely shade of red. Suddenly she lunged at me with her hands ready to strangle me. Honestly with how annoying I'm acting I'd want to strangle me too. I stepped back into a fighting stance ready to defend my neck only for her to latch onto my leg.

"Let's see how you like a twisted ankle!" Isabella said twisting my foot in a way it probably shouldn't.

"That was so cliche, real-! OW!" I was interrupted by a sudden amount of pain in my ankle. She broke my fricking ankle with her hands alone. Isabella stood up proud of what she accomplished. I tried to stand up, but I fell down.

"Good luck, Hanna," Isabella smirked as she turned around and disappeared into the forest. I wanted to go after her, but my common sense was saying heading in the opposite direction would be better. So I picked myself back up and limped to the forest entrance opposite to the way Isabella went. Eventually I found myself near a familiar tomato box. I didn't care at the time so I sat down and leaned on the box to sleep. Little did I know that this would start a whole new, fantastical, adventure.

A/N: Sorry if you like the other version better, it's just things have changed and the lesbian line I had in early was a bit odd and now it doesn't make sense since I'm pansexual. If it's not as funny I apologize, but this chapter REALLY needed the update.


	2. Chapter 2: Italy

~NEW POV!~

I'm supposed to be fighting a descendant of the great Roman Empire, but so far no such luck. I thought as I explored the vast forest. "Ve vere able to cross that border easily isn't zhat right Herr Schtick. I'm so sorry I didn't share my livervurst vith you. Zhe invasion vas going so vell I forgot to feed mein schticky friend," I said as I continued walking in the forest. I walked until I came upon a box of tomatoes. I approached the box only to hear a high pitched voice.

"Hello! I'm the box of tomato fairy!" The voice yelled. Behind the box I heard a groan, I chose to ignore it until I figured out who was in the box.

"I feel as if someone is in here," I said as I pried the top open ignoring their protests. The top soon pop off revealing a man screaming his head off. I was going to interrupt him when I heard a voice from behind the box.

"Can you keep it down? I'm tired," The voice yawned out. I saw to arm stretch out from behind the box. I walked to behind the box and saw a teenager leaning on the box.

"Who are you two!" I demanded, as the two of them shook in fear.

"I'm Italy, descendant of the Roman Empire! Please don't shoot I'm a virgin I'm no fun to shoot! I'm too young-" Italy kept shouting, as I turned my gaze to the girl.

"Vhat's a girl doing in zhe battlefield?" I questioned. She shrugged as she stood up.

"I umm…. Have to go umm…. Home, yeah home," She lied. She starts to limp away but I catch her arm.

"You two are coming vith me," I glared at the two of them. They both gulped loudly.

~HANNA'S POV~

Well my wish came true, but my ankle hurts like hellfire is burning it off. Well the good news is he's carrying me, bad news I have no clue where I am. Hmmm…. Well we're going to Germany so I can say I've been to four countries. Eventually when we arrived Italy and I were put in a cell together.

"So who are you bambina?" Italy asked tilting his head.

"I'm Hanna!" I tell him with a smile. "I'm being optimistic by saying this, but at least I don't have to walk around on my twisted ankle!" Italy tilted his head in confusion. I sighed and decided to explain what happened before I stopped to rest by his tomato box. I don't know if he was listening, but I saw Germany listening to our conversation. "By the way did that box even have tomatoes in it?" I asked hopefully. Italy shook his head in response. I frowned wishing I had lunch.

"Here's lunch you two," Germany said giving us one plate. "You'll have to share." I took the food and split it in half.

"Which half do you want?" I asked holding the plate to Italy. He pointed to the- umm…- the side with the smaller portion and we both ate from the plate (I have problems with left and right okay!). "That was good," I sighed of relief from finally getting a decent meal.

~TIMESKIP~

"Vhy don't you two try to escape," Germany asked as Italy laid on the floor as I watched him.

"Well I get feed and taken care of and nobody picks on me!" Italy smiled. Germany turned his gaze to me.

"I can't go anywhere," I replied. Germany's eyes narrowed at me as I stood up and tripped. "I injured my ankle and I don't know where my home is." Germany sighed as he opened the door.

"Hey look zhe door is open," Germany said. Italy stood up and grabbed my hand. We walked outside and I watched as he flirted with some of the locals then we walked back into the cell. Germany face palmed and released an exasperated sigh.

"Hey Germany," Italy exclaimed from the cell. "I wrote a song for you!" I looked over to Italy and Germany and smiled. "Germany, Germany, Germany is a really, really nice place, even though I'm your prisoner you give me food and it doesn't suck like England's food," I started giggling at the song due to the cute lyrics Italy was singing. "Sausages with cheeses always taste so good! It'd be heaven for a dog, Yeah, that's Germany. How is it you Germans are so robust? You're crushing me with your intimidation. My fragility causes me to openly weep out of fear, your women terrify me! Is it the norm to drink a barrel of beer and bust it on somebody's head! Please don't come to my place in large mobs, German tourist are scary! Even the girls from Germany are more rugged then I am, yahoo!" Germany just stared at him with a stare of shock before he snapped out of it.

After watching Germany fit Italy in a crate and ship him back home I never underestimated the power of songs. "How did you fit him in a crate and legally ship him?" I asked Germany. Germany just turned his glare toward me causing me to shudder.

"So vhat country do you represent?" Germany asked. I tilted my head in confusion. "If your out in zhe battlefield you must be a country, now tell me who you are!" I was terrified, I didn't know how to answer, I was petrified.

"I- I," I barely managed to stutter out. Tears pricked my eyes. Next time I see that mirror, I will f*cking shatter it. I thought of my current situation. I was backed in a metaphorical corner I couldn't escape. I felt for something to fiddle with so I started fumbling with the pendent of my mood necklace. "I don't know," I finally managed to whisper out. Germany placed his gloved hand on my head and got to my eye level.

"Vhy didn't you say something earlier?" Germany asked looking at me. I only looked down in shame.

"You were intimidating me with your tallness and seriousness," I replied the tears threatening to fall.

"You can stay vith me until ve find out who you are, okay?" Germany compromised. I looked up the tear disappearing, I nodded. A smiled spread across my face as Germany stood up. "From now on you are German territory."

**A/N: After this chapter there will be a small time skip to after WW1 or the beginning of WW2 so please bear with me. If there are any grammar mistakes of any commas need to added please inform me if it really bothers you. I will represent a made up country, but it won't play a huge roll. Anyway will Hanna see Isabella again? Find out next time!**

**P.S: Isabella is a bit of an inside joke I had with my dad about 4-5 years ago. I had a water bottle with and "H" on it and I dropped it, I thought it was an "I" so I was confused. My dad told me it was an "H", then joked about it really belonging to my evil twin Isabella. I laughed because it was funny at the time.**


	3. Chapter 3: I'm Not an Armrest!

"The time was World War 2!" I exclaimed to myself.

"Hanna, vhat are you doing?" Germany asked sighing with exasperation. He gave me look that said 'Are you crazy?' I only giggled until a German dude ran in paniced.

"Germany! We have bad news!" He started. We turned to his direction. "Italy has become our ally!" Germany's face only held shock and anger. Italy came in the house only to be kicked out by Germany. Italy came flying back to the house though.

"How do you kick that hard?" I asked with sparkles in my eyes. My question sadly went ignored as Germany let Italy back into the house.

"Come on, we can be an alliance!" Italy reasoned. "You can be my big brother! I get in trouble and you come to rescue me!" Germany's eyes softened as the conversation continued.

"An alliance, zhat sounds nice," Germany agreed. I nodded in agreement.

"We can win this war together!" I exclaimed cheerfully. They both nodded in agreement.

~MINI TIME SKIP~

"Man it is SOOOO, hot here," I panted as the three of us walked in the desert.

"Yay! I have water. Now I can make pasta!" Italy said happily holding a cooking pot.

"Don't vaste our vater," Germany told Italy. "No one vould believe me if I said you died making pasta in zhe desert." (Had to XD)

~TIME SKIP~

"So why are we in Japan?" I asked Italy. Italy shrugged and looked to Germany.

"Ve're here to form and alliance with Japan," Germany replied to my question. Italy and I both made an 'O' with our mouthes. We continued the path to Japan's office... House... I'm actually not 100% sure what, but we were going to meet Japan. "He should be here," Germany stated as we approached a Japanese style house. Germany knocked on the door. A (handsome) Japanese man in a white naval uniform opened the door.

"Oh herro, you must be Germany," Japan said to Germany. "Who are you two?"

"Umm... I'm Hanna and this is Italy," I introduced Italy and me. "I just realized you're all taller than me," I said as I started going off in thought.

"Hanna! Focus!" Germany yelled at me startling me. I jumped and fell.

"I didn't mean to bite her arm! She was using me as an arm rest!" I yelled in shock earning myself a face palm a from Germany and a raised eyebrow from Japan.

"Is she arways rike this?" Japan asked Germany. Germany sighed, "Unfortunately, yes."

"Unfortunately! It's what makes me unique from some people! Plus it was her fault for using me as an armrest. I warned them I would bite their arm!" I exclaimed. It was true I said if they used me as an armrest again, and I quote, 'I would bite their fricking arm off.' We were about to go into Japan's house when I saw Isabella again. "Umm... Uh... I saw something shiny and I want to go check it out," I said to Germany.

"Fine go see what it is, but come back as soon as you find what it is," Germany advised as the three nations entered the house. I ran off into the forest to chase after Isabella. Good thing my ankle healed after a while, I thought running toward the clearing.

"So you decided to follow me," Izzy started. "Well your going to regret coming here." She lunged at me with her nails, I sidestepped in time to dodge, but still got a little scratch on my cheek. "So your ankle is healed," She taunted. "I'll have to twist it again, such a shame." She reached for my ankles but I jump dodged and kicked her to the ground.

"Not falling for that again," I said looking down at her. "Now your going to answer my questions I have." She smirked at me and punched me in the stomach.

"Now, now don't be so serious, a scowl doesn't suit your face," She stated smugly. I looked up at her. "But I all I can say is you'll be missing this." She held up my mood necklace.

"No, I won't be missing that," I replied. "I got that for like $2.00 at a summer camp." She just laughed in response.

"Oh, but it's so much more," she cackled.

"Why did you bring me here?" I growled. "You are the one who dragged into the mirror." I hardened my glare. She only giggled.

"Oh~ I don't know," she teased. She giggled once more before leaving. I turned back to walk to Japan's house. How am I suppose to cover these scratches she caused, I thought as I walked back. I eventually reached the house again. I knocked on the door, and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Oh herro again, did you find what you saw?" Japan asked me. I nodded in response.

"It was only a stream of water," I replied. Japan nodded and led me to where Germany and Italy were. "Hello!" Italy ran up and hugged me.

"You're okay!" He exclaimed. "You were gone for so long, and we were so worried and- what happened to your cheek." He kneeled down to examine my cheek better.

"I-uh, cut it on a, ummm... branch looking for the shiny!" I quickly lied. Japan gave me the look that told me he knew I was lying. Italy seemed to buy it though. I feel horrible for lying to them, but it would be safer for them if they didn't know about Isabella.

A/N: Thanks for reading and hoped you enjoyed. Japan joined this chapter so yay! So did Isabella so not so yay! The whole arm rest thing is a true story that happened between my friends and I but I never bit my friend's arm off. I warned them! Anyway I want to thank crazysquidgirl for reviewing! I was inspired to write this story I started from boredom.


	4. Chapter 4: InSanItY?

"I-uh, cut it on a, ummm... branch looking for the shiny!" I quickly lied. Japan gave me the look that told me he knew I was lying. Italy seemed to buy it though. I feel horrible for lying to them, but it would be safer for them if they didn't know about Isabella.

"I don't berieve you," Japan said as Italy gasped in shock and Germany face-palmed. "You are not the best riar." I looked down aware of this fact.

"You got me, but I can't tell you what I really saw," I replied. "I want you to be safe." Tears threatened to fall when I heard her giggle.

"Oh, Hyun-Hee [1]," Izzy teased. "Are you keeping me a secret? I thought we were friends." Izzy pouted as Japan, Germany and Italy looked back and forth between the two of us.

"When were WE ever friends?" I replied angrily. "You twist my ankle, take my $2 necklace, and you dragged me though a mirror! No wonder I want you dead." I glared at her as she laughed at my anger.

"Oh, it seems the absence of the necklace is already starting," She giggled. Her gaze fell to my left hand. I noticed this action and looked for myself. I stepped back in shock as I saw a black vine spreading further on my arm. My whole body trembled as I looked back up at Izzy.

"What did it do, give me a tattoo?" I asked not really wanting her to respond. "Why is it moving on its own?" She giggled as Italy clung to Germany. Japan was reaching for his katana.

"Who are you?" Japan asked. "Oh how rude of me!" Izzy said with mock surprise. "I am Isabella, creation of the mirror Hyun-Hee came through." Japan looked at me with curiosity as I took as step forward and lifted her by the front of her tank top.

"You listen here!" I yelled at her. The strange part was I wasn't doing it it was like I couldn't control my body, only watch it. "You have no right to call me by my middle name!" Germany couldn't do much with Italy clinging to him, but Japan separated us before my body could do any damage. I collapsed to the floor and started to laugh manically. "ArE YOu GoiNG to StoP mE?" my smile became sadistic as the black vines twisted up my neck and on my face. I was about to attack Germany and Italy! I had to focus all my will power to stop myself. "St-st-STOP!" I yelled before darkness surrounded me.

~3rd person POV~

Hanna passed out after she passed out. Japan caught her and set her down gently. "What did you do to her?" Japan asked glaring at Izzy. Izzy responded with a giggle she turned around and began walking away.

She turned her head and replied, "Nothing much~!" Germany glared at her while Italy hugged Germany tighter. "I'm just driving over the edge~! To a point where she could kill anyone~!" Italy began to cry as Izzy ran out the house.

"Vhat are ve going to do?"

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short chapter! D: I had slight writers block. Sorry if you didn't like it or get what's happening. If you need me to explain more I gladly will! [1]: My middle name. It means "Merciful Light"


	5. Chapter 5: Dat Island

~Hanna's POV~ I opened my eyes to see a blinding light and a throbbing headache. "What the heck happened?" I asked, but it sounded more like, "Whu the he happen?" I was lying on a futon with a wet cloth on my forehead. I turned around the room and looked for something familiar. All I found was my backpack. I was deep in thought when Japan walked into the room with Italy and Germany.

"Ve~ She woke up!" Italy exclaimed. I looked up groggily at the three. "We finished the business stuff, and now the four of us are allies, after you sign the paper of course." Germany handed me the paper as grabbed a pen from my pencil box (Don't question me.), and did my best to sign in cursive. It looked more like some sort of foreign language then actual words [1]. Japan took the paper and raised an eyebrow.

"What ranguage did you write in?" Japan asked looking at my sloppy signature. I awkwardly laughed as I had an anime sweat-drop roll down my head. "By the way how are you feering? You passed out before the girr reft."

"I'm fine," I replied. "Sorry for lying to you, I just didn't want you guys to get hurt. She a crazy son of a muffin!" Italy smiled at my sudden recovery.

"Our first mission as an alliance is going to an island to see if it is inhabited by anyone," Germany stated. "If it is unoccupied, ve'll build a base there for further use."

~TIME SKIP OF EPICNESS~

"What. The. Fu-" I started to say when Italy put his hand over my mouth.

"You shouldn't swear like mi fratello (my brother)!" Italy scolded.

"I was going to say fudge," I corrected. Italy sighed in relief. "But seriously, what the f***! What even happened!"

"Hanna!" Germany scolded.

"What are you so worried about?" I asked. "The author is censoring the words using the star thingies." Japan looked troubled.

"Erm, Hanna-san, you shouldn't break the fourth warr rike that," Japan said checking if everything was still intact. I nodded as I checked the beach area we crashed into.

"So what are we doing for survival?" I asked poking at the sand. Italy started building a sand umm... Castle? I'm not certain what it was, but I can only assume it was a castle. "For food there might be fruit, and for water we could erm... What are we going to do for water?" I started to drift off as Japan and Germany made plan.

"Alright, Japan you go look for food in zhe jungle, Hanna go vith him to find a spring of fresh water. I'll stay here to vatch Italy," Germany commanded snapping me out of my trace.

"Yes sir! As a territory of Germany I will only do my best!" I stated. I looked over to see Italy was doing only to see a sand sculpture of pasta defying gravity.

"I thought it was a castle! How is it defying the laws of physics like that?"

"It's a work of art," Japan mumbled in amazement.

"Ja, but it's making me hungry," Germany replied.

~TIME SKIP OF PASTA~

"Man I hate forests," I said wandering about. I got separated from Japan while looking around. "What's really bad is, I haven't found any water! This is a predicament!" I continued walking until I heard a noise coming from the bushes. I jumped, hugged a tree and screamed. I was surprised to see a man with long blonde hair and blue eyes, and with him a man with messy blonde hair and green eyes. "Mother of all that is muffins! Why did I hug a tree!" I started yelling a rant about my tree allergies and how I made them worse.

"Who are you?" The green eyed gentleman asked interrupting my rant. I turned to face them and extended my left hand.

"I am Hanna, I'm unsure of what country I represent though," I introduce myself. The green eyed man stared at my hand before actually shaking it.

"I am England, also known as Great Britain," He responded. England released his hand and the other blonde approached me.

"Bonjour," He started. "I am France, and might I say you look quite lovely, mademoiselle." France took my right hand and kissed my knuckle. I took my hand back and looked at him with a confused expression.

"Anyway," England said break a potential awkward silence. "Are you allied with anyone by chance?" I nodded smiling.

"I'm currently German territory, but only until we find out who I am," I stated. The two Europeans gained a panicked look.

"What are we going to do!" England whisper-yelled.

"We could interrogate 'er," France replied. I had no clue what was happening at the moment, but I had the feeling I was going to be kidnapped by these two nations. I ran deeper into the forest forgetting I was getting even more lost. I soon slowed to a walk realizing I wouldn't be able to find my way back to the Axis powers. I stood at a complete stop and started to cry.

"Are you alright, aru?" A man with a ponytail asked me. He was taller than me, but not by much.

"Yeah," I lied. "Just a lit-" I stopped myself and rephrased my answer. "No, I'm lost, I can't find my way back to my allies, these two blondes are trying to interrogate me, and I suck with left and right!" I was about to sit down when England an France ran out from behind a tree.

"Quick, China, grab that girl!" England exclaimed as he chased after me. I screamed as I ran back toward the direction France and England came from. My lungs were extremely tired and my side hurt as I continued running. I turned my head back to see if the three men were chasing me and I ran into a tall man in a coat. He gave off that aura that said, "Make me angry off and you're dead." I shivered a bit and tried to run past him, but he caught me with his hand.

"Vhere are you going little girl?" He asked with cute, but creepy smile. I ducked and ran out from his hand and continued until I reached the beach I started back again. I sighed in relief as I walked to the fire they set up.

"Vhere vere you?" Germany asked with worry. "Ve couldn't find you in zhe forest, and vhy do you look so tired?" I panted and gave the one moment action.

"I have bad news and really bad news which do you want to hear first?" I asked sitting by Italy's sleeping form.

"HAHAHA! Listen to me and my awesome hero voice!" An obnoxiously loud voice yelled. "China, I choose you!" China jumped and started to attack Germany and Japan.

"Okay I'll start with the really bad news," I started as Japan and Germany dodged China's wok."These four people were chasing me in the forest after I got lost. " Germany was hit over the head with the wok. "And I couldn't find any fresh water." Japan was hit over the head with the wok. Japan and Germany lay motionless on the beach as Italy and I shook in fear. Italy waved his white flag as I stood up. The Allies approached us.

"Hanna! Stay behind me and maybe they won't hit us!" Italy yelled at me, but his advice went unheeded. Something wasn't right, I glanced down at my hand to see the vines twisted up my neck and up to my face once more. All I could do is watch my body move and attack on its own at this point.

"WhO'S NeXt?"

A/N: Thanks for reading and bearing with the barely visible plot. I hope you enjoyed. Sorry if you don't like the whole black vines thing, but I got the idea when I was drawing and anime person and I accidentally added a swirl on the face and it looked like the vine pattern I drew all over my hand and wrist. Seriously though, if you draw a black vine on your hand don't use permanent marker. Thanks for your constant support and sorry for not uploading for a while. I was on a cruise and there's not free wi-fi.

[1]: Fun Fact- I can't write in cursive.


	6. Chapter 6: The Allies and the Truce

I started to attack the Allies using several Tae Kwon Do techniques I learned from my instructor(dad). I attacked England who dodged my kicks. Then I was heading to America, when I was hit in the back of the head.

"I got the girl," Russia said lifting me up.

"Retreat!" America yelled before I passed out.

~3rd Person POV~

Italy could only watch as Hanna was kidnapped by the Allies. After the Allies left, Japan and Germany woke up to a lack of random nonsense and Italy crying and screaming. Japan was the first to take notice of Hanna's absents. Germany soon started to look around too, the two searching were hoping Hanna was just going to pop out and say "That was a great game of Hide and seek!" or something like that. "Italy, vhere is Hanna?" Germany asked with a look of irritation on his face. Italy sobbed louder and longer. "Ve can't get a vord out of Italy, so do you zhink zhe Allies took her?" Japan nodded in agreement as Italy was waving his flag.

~Hanna's POV~ (Sorry for so many changes! DX)

My head throbbed as if someone hit me with a cooking utensil, oh wait. Anyway I woke up to see five blurry figures. Three of them looked male and the other two looked female. "Ow, my head," I complained as I tried to rub my head, but my hands were tied. "What happened? Why are you blurry? Who are you people!?" My questions were flying out of my mouth as I panicked more and more, eventually a gloved hand shut me up, sort of. I still talked into the glove, but you couldn't register the words.

"Bloody hell, she just like America while he's talking and eating!" A familiar voice stated loudly as I heard a face-palm. I stopped talking and squinted to see the figures better. Instead of seeing three men and two ladies, I saw four men and a female-ish man with a beard.

"Wait, your England!" I remembered out loud, but it sounded like, "Hrmm, hrm, hrm, hmmmmm!" I looked up to see Russia covering my mouth.

"You'll be quiet, Da?" Russia asked while some of the Allies shook in fear, I didn't see the problem though. I shook my head as he repeated "kol" over and over again. I soon realized I made a mistake and nodded my head rapidly and he released my mouth. "Vill you tell us vhat the Axis are doing?" I replied by shaking my head and closing my lips tightly.

"Why don't you just use those awesome techniques to escape like you used to attack England!" America asked shaking me by the shoulders.

"Please stop shaking me I prefer to have my personal space bubble as much as possible," I said ignoring his question. America pouted as China approached.

"So who are you anyway?" China questioned looking at my attire.

"I'm Han- Purple. I'm Purple [1], I'm not telling you my real name, and I'm fourteen years of age, " I introduced myself. "Hm, that was overly complicated since I'm pretty sure 40% of you know my real name." My mind began to wander again until the five sat around me, examining me which made me a little uncomfortable.

"Where are those strange black vines?" England asked getting in my face examining it. I was blushing really hard since I wasn't used to people, especially men. But good thing I have darkish skin so it wasn't noticeable. I stiffened my arms and got them out of the bindings, then lifted my left hand in order to get him out of my personal space bubble (PSB) and pulled up my sleeve. I noticed the vines were now twisted around my whole forearm. My eyes widened at its quick growth. "How long have these been here?"

"Umm... Probably a week or so?" I replied unsure. The vines twisted half way up my bicep after I said that. "And before it was just on my pointer!" I started to panic and the vines twisted even faster.

"You need to calm down," England said soothingly. I guess it helped that his accent was all ready calming too. I tried to, but it was like the vines were causing the panic itself in order to grow. I normally wouldn't panic over something as stupid as a growing tattoo. I heard a familiar giggle coming from behind France.

"Oh Hyun-Hee, fighting the curse of using the mirror?" Izzy said as the Allies turned to face her. The Axis soon followed close behind.

"Get back here and tell me where-" Germany yelled until he stopped mid-sentence. I looked up to see Germany, Japan and Italy behind Izzy, yet they were frozen in place. So were the Allies, yet I could see England still moving faking immobility. Izzy was unaware of this so I kept quiet.

"Now you understand the importance of this!" Izzy held up the mood necklace. "Most who wish upon the mirror fall into madness immediately, but you." She glared at me. "You had this STUPID necklace that had the magical capabilities to stop the madness from growing!" She was stepping towards me as she spoke. I tried to step backward, but I was stuck to the ground. Izzy pulled out a knife and continued talking, "If only you would have been a good little girl, we wouldn't have to deal with this right now!" She was running towards me. I glanced toward England hoping he would do something soon. I looked to see Izzy getting closer and closer, then I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for the knife to pierce me. It happened so fast I had no clue what happened. All I heard was the sound of my flesh being cut over and over, collapsing to the ground, and worried voices calling out. But I passed out hoping I would wake up.

~England's POV While Time was Stopped~

I used a little of my magic in order to unfreeze myself from time. This would help me understand what's happening and why that girl has those vines. Hanna has those vines from a curse, but what does the curse do? "Now you understand the importance of this!" The girl held up a necklace that radiated a strange power. "Most who wish upon the mirror fall into madness immediately, but you." She paused to glared at Hanna. "You had this STUPID necklace that had the magical capabilities to stop the madness from growing!" She walked toward Hanna as she mumbled to herself. Hanna tried to step back, but it seemed as if her feet were immobilized. I took a moment to process this newly acquired information. Hanna apparently isn't from this world if she came through a mirror, but why would she have a necklace of magical capabilities? I glanced back to see the double rush at Hanna with a knife I was at no distance to help. I used my magic to unfreeze the rest of the Allies and the Axis.

"Hanna!" I heard Italy call out to her.

-Warning: A bit gory, skip if you want-

I looked over to see the double ripping at Hanna's skin with the knife digging under the skin then slice downward to peel of the layer. She had already cut up her right arm, now she was carving a design symmetrical on the left arm. The double cackled as she lifted the blade as if to thrust it again, but was stopped.

-Warning over! :D-

"That's enough," Japan stated hitting the knife out of the double's hand using his katana. The double took a step back realizing she was outnumbered and cornered.

"Th-this isn't o-over!" She claimed. America laughed as he went up too attack her "Are you sure about that little dude?" America stated walking up to her.

"Now it's my chance to be the hero!" Before America could even blink the girl crystalized to glass and shattered away.

"Why don't we call a temporary truce," France suggested looking over at the Axis and bloodied girl.

"I normally wouldn't agree with France, but I have to agree," I said reluctantly.

"Oh? You're not going to call me a frog, 'ow unusual of you, Angleterre," France mocked me.

"Shut up you Frog!" I replied angrily.

"Quiet! Our main concern is vhat to do vith Hanna, not bicker about nonsense!" Germany yelled quieting everyone. Japan and China were patching up her injuries. Hanna coughed while the two were wrapping the bandages.

"Wh-where is she?" Hanna asked weakly looking around. She attempted to stand, but China stopped her.

"You need to stay still, aru," China informed as she laid back down. Japan and China soon finished wrapping Hanna which gave me the chance to interrogate her.

"Hanna, what did that girl mean by wishing upon a mirror?" I asked my curiosity peaking.

"Since I'm too tired to lie, so I'll tell you the truth, so I don't have guilt," Hanna started with a sigh. "I'm from another world." It was still hard to believe she's from another dimension, yet it made sense. "I was in my town at a local event, when I saw a mirror with a note. The note said 'Make a wish and it will come true, but-' or something like that. So I wished to come to this world, which is an anime where I'm from, but two hands dragged me into the mirror. I saw Izzy she twisted my ankle, I limped into the forest, fell asleep near a box of tomatoes, and you know the rest."

"What is the name of this anime," Japan asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Hetalia: Axis Powers," Hanna responded weakly. "Man that was a really long run on sentence, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to-" She fell asleep mid-sentence. Germany sighed as he readjusted her to be more comfortable. She slept so peacefully, it amazed me after all she's been through. Germany was about to get up and leave, but Hanna's hand weakly grabbed his arm. "Please don't leave big brother," She whimpered almost frightened of being alone. Germany sat down next to her as we all got ready for the night.

A/N: Hopefully I made not plot holes, or silly writing mistakes as forgetting a character's condition and such. Thanks for reading! Sorry for the gory-ish part, I'm a bit tired and that is what's on my mind. I know it doesn't make too much sense why the Allies are helping Hanna, but it's the fact Izzy came as a threat, or a common enemy, to the Axis and Allies. I hope that make a nano-bit of sense so yeah... Hopefully no one is OOC so far... Review constructive criticisms so I can improve this FanFic to be better.

[1]: Purple is my nickname


	7. Chapter 7:Kidnapped by the Allies!

I woke to see bandages loosely hanging off my arm and the Allies and Axis asleep on the ground around me. Looked at my arm to see shriveled black vines disappearing from my arm. I sighed in relief to see mirror shard scattered on the ground. I walked over to pick one to see what my reflection was, but instead I saw Izzy in the reflection. I gasped and dropped the shard on the ground once more. Some of the nations were awakening from their slumber. The first of the eight was Germany who was sleeping close to where I rested. "Is your arm still bleeding?" Germany asked approaching me examining my arm. I shook my head in response showing the bloodied arm with shriveled vines.

"I guess ve can end the temporary truce," Russia stated as a silent mutual agreement spread among the eight nations. "Ve vill kept the agreement until ve leave the island." We all nodded as the sun climbed higher.

"So how do we get off?" I asked itching my eyes from my allergies [1]. "I mean, we have no boat, so do we have a radio to contact people?" America's face broke into a grin as he held up a radio.

"Yes! It's finally my time to be the hero!" America yelled almost dropping the radio.

"At least put the radio down you git!" England said sternly taking the radio from America. "If you're not careful it's going to break!" England quickly directed the signal to a number of some sort. England began contacting the people on the other side of the radio.

"Ummm... Why did you have a radio?" I asked looking at England. Russia put a gloved hand on my head.

"Ve vere sent on a special mission," Russia replied giving me his famous Yandere smile. I let out an awkward laugh as England finished talking on the radio.

"They're sending a few ships, but there is one condition," England explained. "We're taking you four as prisoners."

"Wait! That not part of the deal!" Germany and I yelled at the same time.

"Don't worry, it'll take them a quite a bit of time so you have time to make your decision!" America exclaimed victoriously. I face-planted into the ground and screamed, but it was muffled.

"What the actual hell!" I yelled into the ground, but it sounded like Russia was covering my mouth again. Germany made me stand up and we followed the Allies to the beach. We sat there until the sun started to set, that's when we saw a boat in the horizon. Once the boat stopped, a few boats came to shore.

"Sorry we're late, we had to stop to get more supplies, we found an unknown island with quite a few locals," one of the guys said. "The locals helped us and pointed us here." My ears perked up, maybe that island is the country I represent.

"Ha ha! Thanks dude! We got the Axis here so we can take them captive or something," America said with a smile of victory. Germany sighed in defeat as he motioned for us to follow. He led us to one of the boats.

I stopped for a moment to think, 'Why is he giving up so easily?' My anger bubbled, I punched a nearby palm tree, my knuckle dripped blood, then I followed the rest of the Axis to the boat.

"Hanna! What happened to your hand!" Italy yelled more than asked. I shrugged ignoring the dull pain on my knuckles.

"Better a tree than a person," I replied shrugging. The Axis were confused by my statement, but I only chuckled a little. "It's not too bad!" My smile didn't reassure them. The little boat moved toward the larger boat.

"We're concerned for your werrbeing, Hanna-chan," Japan said looking in the distance. "Your arm was breeding horribry earrier, we want to make sure you don't die." I only laughed.

"Death isn't something we should fear, it is a natural occurrence for everyone and everything!" I smiled saying aloud the same words I tell myself. "Plus, what could possibly go wrong!" I exclaimed as we reached the larger boat. The smaller boat was lifted back onto the ship. The Axis soon were tied up and thrown in a cell. "Don't. Say. Anything." I tried to stand up, but my arms and legs were bound making it impossible.

"Are you arright Itary-san, Germany-san, Hanna-chan?" Japan asked sitting up. I nodded unable to see the other's reactions.

"I'm kinda stuck though," I replied with my head leaning on something.

"Ve! I can't get up!" I heard Italy under me. "Oh, hi Italy!" I said getting off of Italy going into the snail position on the cold metal.

"That better?" Italy sat up and nodded. "The floor is cold, I miss the simple times before the island." Italy talked to me about pasta and I sat (and snailed) in silence listening as Japan and Germany conversed. After a few hours we felt the boat stop. I heard footsteps on the metal floor, it was England.

"We're stopped at a small island," England said through the metal bars. "Right now we're getting island might be a future Allied Power." I managed to look up and see more than his shoes, yet I set my head down because my neck was killing me.

"Vhy are you telling us zhis?" Germany asked from his section of the cell.

"Just so you know what you might be up against." England turned and headed back up the stairs.

"Wow, such a gentleman," I stated sarcastically in the floor. "Least he could've done was sit me up. My neck is getting REALLY sore." It was true it felt as if someone decided to lay a match on my neck minus all of my hair burning with it.

"No he wasn't," Italy said with a confused tone.

"No, Italy, she vas being sarcastic," Germany replied in exasperation.

"What's that? Can I eat it!" Italy sounded very excited at his own mention of food.

"No, you can't eat it," I answered. "It's when you say something, but it's not true in a joking manner." Sadly, the topic was dropped and we went back to our silence. I soon passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

A/N: Wow that took way too long, sorry. Thanks for all your support, and stuff. I usually don't write, I draw most of the time so thank you for bearing with some of my spelling and grammar mistakes. Hanna's country was briefly mention this chapter, but it won't be mentioned much later.

[1]: I have allergies, deal with it.


	8. Chapter 8: The Frick Just Happened?

~Time Skip- 1 month after the escape~

~3rd PoV~

The Axis countries were hard at training. Germany was chasing and yelling Italy, Italy was running away from Germany crying, and Hanna and Japan were playing with an adorable cat. Yep, totally hard at training. "The kitty is so cute," Hanna said petting it behind its ears. "I will name you Sebastian, like from Black Butler, because you are a black cat." The cat purred. Japan looked over his shoulder to see Germany run over to where Hanna and Japan were sitting.

"Hanna you need to train as vell," Germany commanded as he dragged her by the back of her shirt.

"Okay, okay, I'll get up!" Hanna yelled. Germany let go and Hanna took off her green sweatshirt. She wore a simple black t-shirt underneath.

"I vant you to run around zhe area at least three times, I'm making Italy do six because he's older, do you understand?" Hanna nodded and took off happily.

"She's arways smiring isn't she," Japan said to no one specific. Germany nodded in response.

"Ja, she's almost like Italy, but she tries her best." Hanna caught up to Italy on her second lap and smiled at him as they ran together.

"Aw~ It's almost cute how they get along!" A new voice said in between the two nation. I was Isabella. They looked at the girl with shock. "Oh, you thought I died after I crystalized and shattered?" Isabella laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not here for any specific reason other than to tell you the 2ps are wandering around the area."

"Why are you terring us this?" Japan's eyes narrowed.

"No reason~" Isabella teased. "Bye!" She pecked Japan's cheek and left. Japan wiped his cheek off.

"Vhat vas zhat about?" Germany wondered. Japan shook it off.

"That was very uncomfortable," Japan mumbled. "I hope she doesn't do that again." Italy and Hanna were still running unaware of the events that just took place.

"Are zhey still running?" Hanna and Italy started running toward Germany and Japan.

"We *pant* ran the seven *pant* laps you wanted us *pant* to," Hanna said flopping on the ground.

"Hanna I told you to run three and Italy to run six," Germany face-palmed and Italy turned to Hanna who was still on the ground.

"Ve- You said we had to run seven!" Italy whined.

"In my defense I wasn't paying attention," Hanna attempted to atone for her mistake, but failing. Germany was scolding Hanna for her lack of attention while Japan and Italy were petting the kitty Sebastian. Hanna smiled and nodded taking in the information Germany was telling her, or it looked like it.

~TIME SKIP~

Japan was off in his own country dealing with his own endeavors while Hanna, Germany and Italy were camping outside. Hanna was fast asleep as Italy and Germany look up at the sky. A star flew across the night sky. Italy started to make a wish, "I wish England would get a headache and go away, I wish England would get a headache and go away!" Germany sighed at Italy's childish antics.

"Italy, vhat are you doing?" Germany said looking at the bubbly male.

"If you make a wish on shooting star it will come true!" The bubbly Italian replied.

"Zhat's completely idiotic and childish." Italy still had his smile as he yawned.

"well, I'm going to bed!" Italy went into the tent and snuggled next to Hanna. Germany looked up to see another star shoot across the sky.

"I vish Italy would be less of a coward, and to be less annoying and vhiny, also I vish-" Germany was about to say more when the star exploded falling to the earth.

"I can't do that those things are impossible," The star muttered out before a fell through the roof of a tent hitting England in the head.

"Haha! Dude! England just got hit in the head with a star!" America yelled.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait and short update. :( I don't mean for this to happen, I'm not a writer, I'm an artist. I am extremely prone to writer's block, I just want to let you know so you don't waste your time checking my story. Anyway sorry for the lack of detail on the escape. To make a long story short Germany and Japan made a plan Hanna went along with it and they dragged Italy along. The only reason why Hanna is based on me is because I'm really lazy to make an OC for this. OC require the work and effort to make sure they aren't Mary Sues and crap. My life is bland so yeah this was the result of my boredom... Want a waffle?


	9. Chapter 9: Breakfast Went Well?

~1st PoV (Hanna)~

I was sitting in the dining room eating my breakfast when someone knock at the door. "Special delivery for Ouuoh" A voice yelled. I looked around there was no one else in the house other than Germany, Prussia, and I. Who was this Ouuoh, unless...

"Dumbass the names upside-down, it says Hanna," Another groaned. I stayed silent knowing I wasn't suppose to answer the door. Plus the voices kinda sounded like America and an unfamiliar person. I crept to the kitchen to grab a knife just in case they broke in. I then crept towards the table grabbing my breakfast before I crawled underneath. "They must not be here, dammit," The voice said again. "Come on, we have to look for this person or she will have our heads." I heard them leave the door as Germany walked from the hallway.

"Hanna! vhat are you doing vith a knife eating breakfast under zhe table?!" Germany yelled at me. I gave him the shhh action.

"Zippy thy lippy," I whispered. "There were two strange people who sound like America and someone else I don't know." Germany blinked at me.

"Vhy grab a knife vhen you veren't going to answer zhe door?" Germany asked. There was another knock on the door.

"Special pasta delivery!" A voice exclaimed happily.

"Umm...We're not available at the door right now, please leave a message after the beep," I said. Then I made the beep noise.

"Hanna, please let me in. I saw these two scary guys outside and I don't to be out here!" Italy reasoned.

"Hmmm... Sounds reasonable, you'll have to wait though, all requests take five to six days to process," I joked. Apparently Italy took it seriously.

"Please let me in, Germany and Hanna! I don't want to die! I'm still a virgin! There was so much pasta I haven't eaten and- oof!" Italy was interrupted by me opening the door. Italy was leaning on the door so he fell in. "Oh thank you for processing my request within two minutes!" Germany sighed.

"She vas joking, plus if she didn't let you in I vould have opened zhe door," Germany told Italy smiled and nodded. I smirked and looked up creepily.

"Are you sure about that?" I asked in a raspy voice. Italy jumped up and hugged Germany crying and screaming his lung out. "I was kidding again." Italy let go of Germany and stopped crying.

"Hanna! Stop scaring me," Italy scolded. I laughed a little and apologized. The two European countries sat at the table as I went to get my breakfast and join them. Germany made me return the knife before I begin to eat again.

"How can you eat after two strangers vere just at our door?" Germany asked. I shrugged.

"A- It's delicious and B- It's the most important meal of the day!" I replied after finishing my breakfast

"Ve~ What were you eating anyway?" Italy asked pointing to the empty plate.

"Food." "Yes ve know zhat, but vhat kind of food?" Germany specified. "The edible kind." Germany sighed as another knock on the door sounded. "Are they back" I whispered to Germany and Italy. They shrugged and I headed toward the kitchen to grab my knife once more. I grabbed it and crept slowly towards the door. The peephole was too tall for me, so I swung open the door and brandished my knife. I turned to see a frightened Japan at the door.

"Hanna put down zhe knife, it's just Japan," Germany sighed. I set the knife down and walked backwards to the table and sat down only for the chair to break underneath me.

"Shi-" Germany glared. "take mushrooms?" I said as Prussia laughed.

"Kesese! Zhe unawesome you fell for my awesome prank!" Prussia exclaimed rushing in. Prussia then proceed to run out laughing as I got up.

"That wasn't funny!" I yelled back. I looked at the remains of the chair and said one thing. "I'm not fixing that."

* * *

A/N: Yeah I'm ending it here. You'll never know who the strangers are (until later chapters...)! Anyway thank you all for your kind reviews and support! I hope to finish this before the end of the summer (probably not though).


	10. Chapter 10: Flowers and an Ambush!

After breakfast and training, we went to the battlefield. After days and days of planning we finally decided to ambush the Allied forces! After finding my little island country, we decided to temporarily name it New Germany [1], even though it was in Asia. Anyway we began to head toward the forest where the Allies should be residing in. Germany lead our group in the front, Japan followed closely behind him, I walked side to side with Italy to make sure he's not lonely. The trees soon became less dense to reveal a familiar clearing. "Oh yeah! This is the clearing where Izzy twisted my ankle! Man that was a crazy day," I said my mind wandering to the past, but was quickly brought back when we continued walking. Italy picked a few of the flowers and put them in my hair, so I took a small white flower and stuck it in his uniform pocket. "There now we both have flowers!" I giggled. Germany looked at us from over his shoulder and sighed.

"Those two are so childish! (I'm writing out the accents since they're kind of hard to read and type so enjoy ^.^)" Germany sighed, but the four of us continued walking.

~TIME SKIP TO SOMETHING THAT HAPPENS~

We... Finally... Found... THE ALLIES! It took a while, but we finally did it! I thought it was going to be one or two days, but no, it took an entire freaking week! As we approached the Allies' base Japan started to unsheathe his katana, Germany loaded his gun, I didn't have anything so I pulled out the kitchen knife I stole, oh ahem 'borrowed' from Germany's kitchen, and Italy started to cower with his white flag close to him. That's when the Allies exited from their base of operation.

"Were you here to ambush us," America said like a badass. "Well we were expecting you!" I raised an eyebrow since I have never really seen America so serious. "Dudes how did I sound! Did I sound totally serious! AHAHAHA! I'm the hero I have to have a good serious face!" I stand corrected.

"America you git! This is no time for your antics, the Axis powers are here and I'm pretty sure they're not here for a peace treaty," England scolded. America pouted as tried to hold the knife. "Anyway we're under attack, we need to take action."

"Right, aru!"

"Da."

"Why do we have to listen to the black sheep of Europe!"

"Shut up you frog!" England replied with his eyebrows (caterpillars /shot) furrowed. I decided to take this opportunity to attack. I dropped my knife and took a few running steps towards China. I jumped in the air and effectively did a two-step jump side kick (flying side kick, whatever you guys call it). The kick was blocked and countered with a kick aimed for my head. I blocked and stepped back.

"Hanna! You were supposed to wait for the command to attack!" Germany scolded. Italy began waving the flag more as China ran at me. He aim another kick to the head only for it to my as I did a spin heel kick. I barely missed his head.

"Sorry captain, I saw a perfect opening and I couldn't let it go to waste," I replied dodging most of China's punches. I got hit here and there, but nothing I haven't felt before.

"You seem to have previous martial arts training, aru. Where did you learn?" China asked stopping for a moment. I stopped as well to answer, but I kept my fighting stance.

"I learned back home, I'm a little rusty, but I was a first degree black belt in Tae Kwon Do before I came here," I said panting a little. I could totally tell China was holding back, he was like a martial arts master or something a long those lines. I was the novice against the master, the seed against the bird, and only one thought crossed my mind. I am so screwed. Sure, my dad taught me Tae Kwon Do on Mondays, sometimes Thursdays, and Saturdays, but that doesn't mean he made me practice at home! Geez, I was tired and China was barely breaking a sweat.

"Tae Kwon Do, isn't that a Korean martial art?" Japan asked no one in particular. I nodded.

"Korean and proud!" I said putting my right fist over my heart. China and I continued our spar, it was almost like we had a mutual agreement in the fight we were having, "No weapons". The others fought around us, but we didn't mind.

"Sorry, Hanna," China started. "As much fun as it was I need to end this." China sent a kick right into my stomach. I was too slow to block it and was hit hard in the stomach. I coughed up a little blood. "You probably would've knocked me out with that pin heel kick. If you actually hit your target you would've won." He turned his back towards me, first mistake. He lowered his guard thinking I was down, second mistake. I brushed off the pounding in my head and quietly stood up. I ran towards China aiming a punch to the back of the head only to be intercepted with Russia's pipe. It took me this long to realize it was four to five. We were outnumbered and Russia was just standing there. The pain in my knuckles was unbearable and I fell to the ground holding my fist close to my stomach. After punching a pipe and getting punched in the stomach my body couldn't take anymore and I kind of just, fell asleep.

~3rd PoV~

Italy was waving his flag in his "fight" with England when he noticed Hanna fell unconscious. England took this opportunity to knock out Italy. Japan and Germany noticed two of their comrades have been captured. "We can't win this fight, Germany-san," Japan started as he blocked another of America's attacks. "We could beat a few of them, but after that we will be defeated for sure." Germany growled (growled?) in frustration as he took down France.

"As much as I hate to leave Italy and Hanna, we have to retreat. We can recalculate and regroup later." Germany and Japan escaped the battlefield leaving Hanna and Italy in the Allies Territory.

"Dudes! This is like totally awesome! We got New Germany and Italy under our power!" America yelled fist pumping in victory.

"Oui, we did, but can we head back into the base?" France asked rubbing his head. "I have to heal my wounds to preserve my beauty." Hanna stirred a bit, but then relaxed.

"Fine you arrogant frog, but you have to help take the prisoners to their cells," England said. America slung Italy over his shoulder and headed to the holding cells, as England held Hanna by her legs and France carried Hanna's head down as well. Only one thought crossed through the unconscious Hanna's head though, "Where the frig am I?!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for waiting for this chapter! I appreciate it! Anyway I do need a name for the actual country since I can't really think of anything :(. I just called it New Germany for the sake of calling it that, but if you have your own name suggestions send me a few and I'll choose the one I like. If you actually want to see what I look like it should be somewhere on my youtube: kirby7412. Thanks for your time and next chapter should be out soon!


	11. Chapter 11: England! You Screwed Up!

(I don't own the song I made a short parody to, if you know it Kudos to you!)

~Hanna's PoV~

I'm sitting in a cell

Made up of only big, grey walls

And in the hall, there is China looking through

The bars on my small cell

I know exactly what I'm for

Don't tell them, just let them guess

There's a place I'd rather be!

I'm in a cell singing

A parody that was poorly made!

But seriously I'm bored sitting in this cell with China watching my ever action. It's creepy! He just looks at me like I'm going to kill an entire village of people! Jeez, I'm not THAT cruel... But I wonder where Italy went, he was here the first week then disappeared after he rejected England's cooking. Hmmm, hope nothing bad happened to him. I was deep in my sick twisted mindset when England came stomping down the hall. "Stupid America, I'll get my revenge, Busby's chair might have failed, but I have other tricks," England muttered waling over to China.

"Oh, are you taking the shift, aru? I'll go then." China stood up and head down the hallway. England took his place still muttering to himself.

"Hey, America tick you off?" I asked. England ignored me and continued his muttered curses. "Well screw you too.." I sighed and looked into a puddle on the ground. I saw my reflection and on thought crossed my mind.

Look at me, I will never pass for a perfect girl, or a perfect ally,

Can it be! I'm not meant to- (No no no, we're not doing this. I'm not getting a copyright strike from Disney! Song over good night! Iggy: But the chapter's not over... Me: ...Fine just continue the story.)

Back from my random musical adventure England stood up and unlocked the cell. "I want to get my revenge on the burger eating idiot as soon as possible, but I have to watch you, so you're coming with me to the basement!" England dragged me down a flight of stairs causing me to almost stumble and fall the rest of the way down. I ended up falling down five of the stairs anyway. England offered me a hand, so I took it and he help me up. He then went to a wardrobe and grabbed a black cloak from it.

"Ummm... What are you doing?" I asked looking at the magic circle on the ground. England turned around and looked at me with a look of determination then back to the strangers in the room.

"Gentlemen, it's time that we use black magic!" England exclaimed, then began to chant. I sat and watched the magic circle glow until something began to form in the middle. A head started to form and it opened its mouth.

"You called?" Russia's head asked looking up at a surprised England.

"Not you!" England said as he shoved the head into the ground. England started to chant a different spell this time. I watched carefully as America ran into the room laughing obnoxiously.

"Haha! Iggy, what are you up to?" America yelled causing England to lose control of the spell (don't worry, it's not HetaFear, but I will make spin-offs of Hetalia Fangames).

"America, you git! You nearly got the both of us killed!" England scolded. The spell he had started flew around, until it hit me. I collapsed to the floor and fell unconscious.

~3rd PoV~

"Dude! Iggy, what did you do?" America yelled referring to the lump of cloth.

"I didn't do anything, you bloody git! I had everything under control until you came barging in!" England replied angrily.

"Um, what did you even do?" America asked approaching the pile of cloth.

"I was going to turn you into a child for a few days, I didn't complete the spell so I have no clue what happened!"

"Aiyaa! Will you two shut up we can hear you from upstairs, aru!" China scolded as he walked down the stairs. The pile of cloth began to move causing America to jump back a little.

"Dude! What was that!" America screamed. A small head popped out of the top of the shirt. It was a girl with shoulder length dark hair.

"Do you know where my mommy and daddy are?" The little girl asked her 'R's as 'W's. China and England looked at her and remembered the times they took care of little countries.

"Sweet! It's a little dude!" America yelled picking up the child. "I will teach you the ways of the hero!"

"No," England and China said together as China took Hanna from America. "I'll take care of her, aru. I had to take care of Taiwan when she was little so I think I should take care of this little girl, aru." England furrowed his cater-brows at China. "I think I should take care of her. The spell was my fault making it my responsibility, so I should care for her." England took the little Hanna from China. "No, aru. It should be me, aru," China argued.

"No. It should be me!" England retorted.

"Me, aru"

"Me"

"Me, aru"

"Me"

"The Hero!"

"Shut up, America!" China and England yelled. The little Hanna's eyes began to tear up. "Maybe we should let her choose," England suggested. China nodded as she was set down. "Alright little one, you're going to choose one of us to care for you. Who do you want as your caretaker?" England asked as he extended his hand. China extended his hand as well, while America jumped up and down yelling 'Me' repeatedly.

"I choose..."

A/N: CLIFFHANGER (kind of...)! I'm making YOU vote for who takes care of chibi Hanna! Hahaha! I'm so evil (not really)! Anyway options are below. Oh yeah... I don't own Paramore (first song) or Mulan's Reflection (second song that was cut off)

Options:

Russia! (even though he's not there yet)

America!

England!

China!

France! (even though he wasn't here either)

Canada! (You'll find out how he got there... Mwahahahaha!)

Magically wears off in seconds!

VOTE WHEN EVER!


	12. Update!

Me: Alright! We got the votes! I'll start the chapter as soon as I can!

America: Dude! I'm sooooo excited for these results! I hope I get to be a big bro!

Me: Hehehe... About that...

England: It's going to be me you bloody git!

China: Actually I think it's me, aru.

Russia: I will teach her the ways of Mother Russia, da?

France: Non non non, it will be me who will care for little Hanna.

Canada: Actually I saw the results and it's-

Me: Here's the results! Last to first place!

England- (-1)

America- (0)

Russia- (0)

Canada- (2)

France- (2)

China- (3)

England: Why do I have negative one!

Me: Well someone was upset you turned fanfic me into a child so you get negative one./

America: How did the Hero get zero points...

Russia: Kolkolkolkolkolkol

Canada: How was I going to be in the story if I wasn't in the room?

Me: You were going to be invisible.

Canada: Oh...

Me: Anyways, China won! Sorry for those who wanted France :( I might make another option with France though since it was so close. With that second option Canada will be there so yeah... England got negative one...

England: Shut up!

Japan: *cough* *cough* Tsundere *cough* *cough*

Me: Again it should be out soon and that's it!

Everyone here: BYE!


	13. Chapter 12: Found a Cure: It

Last time!

"I choose...

Continuation thingy thingy!

"I choose you, aru!" Little Hanna ran to China and hugged his leg. China smirked at the other two in triumph.

"Why not choose the hero?" America whined. Hanna hid behind China's leg a bit more.

"Probably because you scared her with your voice," England scolded.

"Then why not choose England?" America wondered. Hanna peeked from her 'hiding' spot.

"His eyebrows are scary," Hanna mumbled as she was lifted up by China. England was in shock as America complained about not being a big brother. Thanks goodness, the magic shrunk Hanna's clothes so there was no need to worry there. China walked up the steps heading toward the living room. China set the child on the ground and brought out a Hello Kitty plush.

"This is Hello Kitty, aru," China said handing the plush to her. Hanna careful took it and hugged it with care.

"Thank you," Hanna said gratefully. After a couple hours of playing, Hanna's stomach growled from lack of eating.

"Are you hungry, aru?" China chuckled. Hanna nodded shyly looking up to the older Asian. China chuckled as he lifted her and brought her to dining room. He set her down on the chair and headed to the kitchen.

"What would you like, aru?" China smiled. He began to remember the days he spent raising Japan, Korea, Hong Kong, and Taiwan. Though remembering them made China a little upset he knew they were adults now and they had to take care of themselves.

"Could I have some ric-" Hanna was interrupted by England, France, and America.

"There is no way in hell you are using my kitchen!" England yelled. "This is my house so I will be cooking!" England began to march to the kitchen when France and America tried pulling him away.

"No! You'll kill the little dude!" America reasoned, but he went ignored. Eventually, England made it to the kitchen. This time China stopped him.

"No, aru. I was left in charge of Hanna so I should cook,aru!" China was pushed out of the kitchen and England locked the door.

"What's he making?" Hanna asked looking at the three nations.

"Death,(aru)" They said together. Hanna began poking around with the fork and spoon in the table, but was carefully avoiding the knife. After twenty-five gruesome minutes a ding echoed through the air.

"Scones are done!" England yelled. The door unlocked and he walked out with a small plate with things that looked like rocks. In the middle of each rock was a tin layer of strawberry jam (because the stuff is good). Hanna didn't say anything as the plate was placed in front of her. The smell was horrible! It was a mixture of old cream cheese and burnt chicken. Hanna's face scrunched up in disgust. She didn't want to be rude so she took on of the 'scones' and brought it to her mouth.

"No little dude!" America said with anime tears rolling down his face, but it was too late. Hanna bit down on the 'scone'. Suddenly there was a large puff of smoke the four Allied countries coughed as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Holy shit, that was crazy!" a teenage Hanna said stretching her arms. "I felt like I relive part of my childhood!"

"That brings a whole new meaning to 'they grow up so fast', aru."

A/N: I decided to rewrite this chapter. Sorry it's a bit shorter than the other one, but that one was rushed. This one had a few less jokes, but I hope it's okay. As I reread the old version I thought of the last sentence China said here and I was like "OMG that was a missed opportunity!" I did that a lot so then I said "Screw it I'll just rewrite the whole damn chapter!" Soooo here. I won't update for a while because I started high school... Also the Hanna in this story has become it's own character with my life experiences... It's mostly because I've matured a bit. Don't worry, I'll try to write as often as I can. For now though. BYE~


	14. Chapter 13: THE BITCH RETURNS!

Hanna's PoV

Well I'm back to square one. I'm in a cell with no exit. all I have are spoons and a soft spot of dirt-... Wait I have a soft spot of dirt! I could dig my way out! Like what England did in that one episode! I walked over to the dirt making sure none of the allies were too close. Luckily France fell asleep on his shift so that's when I would dig. I moved my bed thing so the hole would be easier to hide. I'm so smart~! I made a little progress when America came running down. I pushed my bed over the hole and sat in the corner.

"Dude France! Get up!" America yelled shaking the Frenchman.

"What is it America? I'm trying to get my beauty sleep!" France complained.

"The Axis are here and they want something!"

"Oh gee. I wonder what they want?" I say sarcastically from my corner (of awesomeness).

"Me too!" America said oblivious to my sarcasm.

"She was being sarcastic..." France said with an exasperated tone. Suddenly... Pineapples! Just kidding, but seriously America opened the cell door and tossed Hanna over his shoulder with ease.

"What the F*ck, dude! Put me down THIS INSTANT!" I screeched.

"No can do, little dude!" America said climbing up the stairs with France following behind. "Iggy said I had to bring you with for some reason."

"Raisins? No thanks oatmeal raisin cookies gave me trust issues," I turned toward France to see him smirk at me.

"I can give you even more trust issues," France said raising his eyebrows.

"Erm... No thanks, I'm paranoid as it is." We eventually reached the top to see Russia with is magic metal pipe of death and China with his wok of death.

"So what's the situation?" France asked approaching the two nations.

"Well the Axis seem to be here to recapture the prisoner," Russia said holding the metal pipe menacingly.

"I have a name you know," I pout from America's shoulder. "It happens to be Hanna." Russia took me from America's shoulder.

"Well we should probably help England," France said completely ignoring me.

"You know that was a pretty normal statement, aru," China told France.

"Honhonhonhon."

"I retract my previous statement, aru..." The four Allied nations and I headed out in an awkward silence after that. (thanks France) When we arrived outside England was talking with the Axis.

"So we're going to come to a verbal agreement?" England said still holding his weapon tightly.

"Yes," Japan said sheathing his sword. Germany dropped his gun and Italy waved his white flag. Germany took said white flag and threw it on the ground.

"What happened!? Where was the fight?!" America yelled. Russia set me down and I ran to Germany.

"Hanna?" Germany look surprised. To be honest what was he expecting. Prussia?

"The one and only!" I say tackle hugging him tightly. "I think." I loosen the hug a bit. "So what happened?"

"Isabella has been causing more mischief than we can handle," Japan explained.

"She's scary!" Italy whined. Hearing her name made my blood boil and the black vines grow. She just pisses me off.

"We're on ceasefire until this problem is solved," England said looking at the Allies (specifically America).

"Oh are you talking about me? I'm flattered!" Isabella smirked at us. Then her gazed zeroed in on me. "Sooo how are those chaos weeds? I think they've grown beautifully!" Izzy cackled.

"Sure once I figure out how to tear the damn things out I'll BuRN tHEm iN A FiRe wITh YoU." Izzy giggled.

"So the cuts on you arm healed and now the weed can grow! Fascinating!" Izzy said with a faked innocence. My soul seemed to detach from my body as I got a weird sense of deja vu. My body lunged toward Izzy at full speed. She dodged with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Come on~ I thought I was 'fascinating'. Are you afraid of your own creation?" My body said the weed's pattern tangled on my skin.

"Hanna! Stop!" Germany yelled at my shell

"Why should I?" The shell pouts. "The fun hasn't even started!" I try to move myself from my current spot, but I was planted in place like cement surrounded my feet. It feels the more I struggle the more immobile I become. A dark blob approaches me. It crept across the ground. I struggled even more, but the blob kept continuing towards me. Soon all I saw was the dark abyss. I was sinking deeper and deeper, my senses and reasoning drowned. I heard voices call my name, but none could reach me. I was beyond help, I was too weak to fight it. I repaid my debt for my wish. I paid my SaNItY.

A/N: Cliffhanger! (/shot by reader) Okay okay sorry for not uploading! I wanted to retype the last chapter! And I did. So enjoy! Also the reason why Hanna can exist in the Hetalia world will be explained. I got the rest of this kind of planned out, but not fully. You could say it's in the "alpha" stages. I got busy with high school and stuff so I'm sorry. Worry not this story will not die though! I will put Izzy's bio down below since it's a good time with more of her info/ personality revealed!

Name: Isabella Engel (Izzy)

Personality: Flirty, likes to talk circles around important subjects, stubborn, expects things to always go her way, manipulative

Origins: Not much is known other than the fact the mirror Hanna wished upon created a 'mirror image' and gave it life.

Looks: Dark hair braided, pink low-cut tank top, jean shorts, piercing red eyes, about 153 cm (5 foot 1 inch)

flaws: Goes into panic mode when her plans fail, too over confident to the point of arrogance.

So yeah, that's about it! If you have any questions that don't relate to the date of the next upload ask away!


	15. Chapter 14: Comatose?

HOLY CRAP! I opened my eyes expecting to see some kind of light, but no. I don't see anything, but the color black. It's kind of weird since I'm so used to seeing some kind of light.

"So you're up and running, eh?" A voice said from the void before me.

"Ah! Who are you?" I yell swinging my arms in all directions.

"Ow, ow! Relax! I'm not going to hurt you! I'm here to help!" The voice said. It sounded like a feminine male. Or a masculine female. I will call the voice Stacy[1] for now.

"So why are we here?" I asked Stacy. He/she hummed before he/she came up with an answer.

"I don't know, since we can't see anything we can assume we aren't in reality," Stacy said getting closer to me.

"It's a bit farfetched, but do you think Isabella sent us both here?" I say facing (I think) Stacy.

"No, I don't know anyone name Isabella." He/she says. "However, it could've been Isaac!"

"The hell is Isaac?" It felt as if the room opened up letting light flood the whole area, not a single spot of black was left. Not even a shadow. I turned in circles until I saw a male with dark brown hair. He had hair that covered his left eye and glasses. He was about 5' 4" and was rather scrawny.

"He's my 2nd player," The male said, he had Stacy's voice. "I mean if you know what that is. I'm a bit of a nerd." He rubbed the back of his head.

"I know what a 2nd player is," I reply. "I've had experience with one. So what's your name?"

"My name is Hanson. Yours?" Hanson said extending his hand to me.

"Hanna," I reply reaching to take his hand. Our hands met in the middle and shook. We look up at each other and smile. "Hope to see you again, but I need to head back to my reality."

"Same," Hanson said. We looked around the room to realize the room had no doors, just white walls. We started running into the wall and trying everything to tear them down.

"Well shit," we said in unison.

"How ARE we supposed to get out?" Hanson grumbled crossing his arms. God he look feminine.

"We don't have 'magical' powers that could help us get out or contact anyone, but do you think there's something in here we could use to talk to someone on the outside?"

"Yeah," Hanson said uncrossing his arms.[2]

~3rd PoV~

The Axis were able to knock Hanna unconscious, but she wasn't unmarked. There were gases all over her arms and legs, but worst of all there was a deep stab wound near her heart. The Axis nor the Allies did this. While in her psychopathic state she inflicted the wounds upon herself. The other nations did their best to prevent the shell from doing too much damage to itself. The outcome was no different. Germany bent on one knee and put his pointer and middle finger on her pulse.

Silence.

Absolutely still. Germany almost stepped back in shock. They were nations how could they die?

"Germany? How's Hanna?" Italy asked innocently tilting his head. Germany couldn't bring himself to tell Italy.

"She's... Sleeping," Germany said. Japan understood what Germany meant and looked in the distance.

"She dead?" Isabella asked. Japan and Germany glared at the 2p. Isabella cackled. "Finally it was only a matter of time!" England took a step forward.

"How could she have died?" England said calmly. "She's a nation!" Isabella giggled regaining her composure.

"Everything has it's end eventually right? Maybe she wasn't a FULL nation."

"I have never a half human half nation," China said in deep thought.

"Kidding! She's... ummm... Her, um, nation, New Germany was in poor political condition?" Isabella's plan seemed to be falling a part.

"That's impossible!" Germany argued. "New Germany is under the control of my country, if my economy goes down then it would have affected me as well!" Isabella was sweating now, the plan was backfiring.

"Since nations can't die the next worst thing to death is..." America said trailing off.

"Comatose[3]," France answered with a gloomy look.

"So that means little Hanna is not dead, but in a comatose," Russia said looking at Isabella with an evil glare. Russia didn't really care about New Germany as a country representative, but as an importance to the world it could affect the lifestyle of the rest of the world[4].

"Well, um, good luck getting her back!" Isabella screeched retreating into the forest. Germany looked at his adopted sister.

"Please, wake up."

A/N: I'm gonna say this now. I had to rewrite this twice because I kept writing myself into a corner. Also the way I was gonna explained the almost alternative universe of Hetalia. So when Hanna made a wish on the Mirror an AU was created in order for this to happen. The AU is within the same dimension, but not the same universe. So in this fanfic there's the Original, The "Wish" World, then the alternatives to each world (Nyotalia, another color, etc.) Sorry if that makes thing complicated... Anyway hope you enjoyed, if you didn't like this chapter tell me what I should improve on and I will rewrite it. I won't do this all the time, but if it bother a lot of people.

[1]: STACY IS GENDER NEUTRAL (Like Switzerland) I think...

[2]: I think I unintentionally made this sound like purgatory... Whoops, not what I meant...

[3]: I got this thought from DanganTalia (Check out this awesome fangame!)

[4]: It is my hypothesis that if a nation that has been around long enough to make an impact in the world were to disappear then it would affect the rest of the world. In the AU(explained above in the A/N) Hanna has made a small impact adding more support to Germany. Her absence could cause a bit of disruption in the AU if this were to occur.

Also don't worry I just wanna add to the plot in these next few chapters once the plot is over I'll go back to writing random shit.


	16. Chapter 15: Waking Down

{Hanson's PoV}

Dammit, I should be fighting along side Germany, Italy, and Japan! Not sitting here with a girl who I don't know! She said her name was Hanna, but that doesn't tell me much about her. We're STILL stuck in this white room, and we STILL haven't found the exit.

"Hey, Hanson," Hanna said looking off into one of the walls. "What if we died and we were placed here for a reason."

"That's ridiculous!" I reply. "Nations can't die. I'm New Germany so there is no way I could've died!" Hanna visibly froze.

"You're New Germany? I thought I was," Hanna replied and turned around to face me. "If you can't die, what's your explanation for this?"

"Well, since I can't die I'm probably in a coma. And what do you mean you're New Germany?"

"Well I'm New Germany fighting for the Axis Powers in World War 2. If you can't die and your a nation, that means we're both in a coma."

"So how are we both New Germany?"

"Parallel Universes obviously," Hanna said as if it were right in front of our faces. "We're counterparts, similar to the 2ps, but instead of personality it's gender. So basically it's like a *cough* poorly written *cough* FanFiction." I made an 'O' shape with my mouth as I continued to look for an exit.

"Once we find the way out will we ever see each other?" I ask stopping for a second. Hanna stopped poking at the walls as well.

"Most likely not," She replied. Then she turned to me and smiled. "But if we don't we gotta promise to do our best to help our allies!"

"Yeah!" I agreed.

{With the Axis}

The Axis left the battlefield with Hanna and headed over to Italy's home. When they arrived they were 'greeted' by Romano. "Hey you Potato Bastard what are you doing with my brother!" Romano 'greeted'.

"Romano, please be nice to Germany his little sister isn't feeling well right now and he's upset!" Italy reasoned.

"There is no way I'll be nice to that bastard! He can take his sister and the sushi bastard over to his own place!"

"But I wanted Hanna to meet you when she wakes up!" Italy whined.

"No way in hell!"

"Please!"

"No! That Potato Bastard can take the Potato Bitch and Sushi Bastard to his place!"

"You already said that," Japan muttered.

"Please, they took the time to get here! What if they can't make it to all the way to Germany's house. We just need a place to put Hanna," Italy said trying to convince his brother.

"Fine! Just stop your whining!" Romano yelled. Italy cheered and hugged his brother. "But the moment the Potato Bitch wakes up they're leaving!"

{With the Potato Bit- I mean Hanna}

Hanson and I eventually gave up on escaping. Since we're in a comatose we're gonna have a hard time-

"Um it's not 'We're in a comatose' [1]," Hanson corrected.

"Oh crap, I've been saying my thought out loud!"

"It should be 'We're in a coma', and why are you talking to yourself?"

"This place is driving me crazy!" I yelled in response.

"Aren't you already-"

"Shut up," I said cutting him off. We were caught in an awkward silence.

"Huh?" Hanson was looking at the floor. "Oh sh(censored)! I poked a hole in the floor!"

"What the f(censored)! Why would you do that?" I replied as we backed away from the hole opening up.

"I thought since only checked the walls for a door, we didn't check the ceiling or floor for a trapdoor!" Hanson said.

"Seriously! We're gonna get eated alive! By the FLOOR," I said as Hanson and I backed up to the wall. "By the f(censored) FLOOR!"

"I know that! And eated isn't a wo-"

"NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO CORRECT MI INGLES!"

"That was- you now what never mind." The floor soon reached the wall we were at and we fell through.

"This is worse than my attempts at cooking!" I yelled as the dark abyss swallowed the two of us.

A/N: I feel as if I leave these things at cliffhangers too often... Hang on let me fix that.

Holy mushrooms of the shiitake variety, I lay down somewhere unable to open my eyes. My head is throbbing with pain.

"I still don't understand why you couldn't make to your home from England's," A grumpy voice mumbled. It was the kind of grumpy that reminded me of Zero from Vampire Knight mixed with Levi from Attack on Titan, kind of but not quite.

"Levi-Heichou is that you?" I asked. I seriously don't know why I asked that since Attack on Titan/ Shingeki no Kyojin isn't released until the 21st century.

"Who the f-"

"Censored [2]," I interrupted Romano.

"What the Hell! Why did you say 'Censored' you Potato B-"

"Censored." I smirked.

"Would you stop that!"

"Noooooo-" I received a glare from Germany. "Yes."

"Hanna, now is not the time to torment Italy's brother." Oh yeah, that's a thing. "You had us worried. You nearly killed yourself, what were you thinking!" I looked up to Germany.

"I wasn't," I answered honestly. "I wasn't thinking. I let my rage and grief control me." I looked at my hands. "I could've killed one of you and your blood would've been on my hands." I looked at them: Japan, Germany, South Italy, and Ita- wait I didn't see Italy. My eyes widened. "Where's Italy?" I thought as I looked around.

"Don't worry about Italy-san," Japan said noticing my rising concern. "He's taking a nap on the couch." I sighed in relief.

"Now that she's awake, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Romano screeched.

"But I didn't say hi yet," I said as I gave him my best puppy eyes. My puppy eyes must have fail because Romano looked away and huffed.

"No way in Hell," He replied. My eyes started to tear up... With fake tears.

"Germany! Levi-Heichou doesn't want to say hello!" I cried letting my 'tears' pour out like buckets.

"Fine! Hi," Romano grumbled. "And my name is South Italy, or Romano. So stop calling me 'Levi-Heichou' or whatever Potato B-"

"Censored."

"Oh you son of a whore!"

A/N: Less of a cliffhanger cool. Sorry if this isn't the "highest quality", but I'm doing my best... I typed this in the car so the radio was distracting me from focusing, so sorry for any grammar mistakes (unless they were on purpose). Sorry for the late-ish update also. Well knowing my update frequency this came out pretty early! Anyway I'll be out of WW2 and the Cold War eventually and I promised my friend I would shove him in her sometime so I have to that when I get to the current day. Anyway it might take a while for the next update since the Holidays are approaching so my parents are gonna make me help with decorations and then school... Whatever side notes below.

[1]: I noticed last chapter I said "She's in a comatose" and I think that was incorrect grammar so I decided to poke some fun at that. Along with the eated thing. I used to think it was sleeped not slept.

[2]: Before the (censored) thing was an automatic thing that happened in the head due to the Germany keeps scolding Hanna for swearing so the thought censoring was in the back of her head. Then since it happened in her head she kind of did it on accident the first time, then did it a second and third time as a joke.


End file.
